


Oh Hallowed Night

by angeldescendant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Before Garden of Light, Christmas Eve, M/M, Pining is real, Post-Canon, Sing just wants to give a perfect present to eiji, but shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Sing wants to throw a Nativity play for Eiji. But things rarely go according to plan.





	Oh Hallowed Night

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas but better late than never. Also, wanted to try a little SingEiji because again, I wanted to see how they'll work.

 

**...**

The Rockefeller Center was always crowded during Christmas. Sing forgot. He hadn’t visited in years anyway. Still, Bones and the rest insisted on checking out their massive Christmas tree that year because of the light snow. Ok, Sing said, but only if Eiji comes along.

 

Sing’s mind was elsewhere throughout the ordeal as well. Eiji took photos of the tree, the lights, and Sing. Meanwhile, the latter had been busy thinking about their present for Eiji.

 

They had planned to give him this when the Glenreeds arrived from California. The first party in Eiji’s newly furnished house in Greenwich Village should be done right, hence a play about the Nativity (it was Alex’s idea).

 

Sing looked at his watch and at an occupied Eiji in case he noticed something was afoot. He was still busy taking snapshots. Apparently, Max and Jess’ flight got delayed and he had no clue when they’ll arrive. Kong and the rest were relieved since they still weren’t finished preparing the set in the foyer. Plus the one playing the angel hasn’t texted Sing yet.

 

“We should go buy food,” Eiji said then. “We can’t celebrate Christmas with an empty stomach right?”

 

“Big sis is coming over,” said Sing. Nadia will play the boy shepherd who will lead Max and Jessica to the dingy stable aka the guest bedroom (it was an interactive play; they were working on it).

 

“Might not be enough for us. You eat thrice as much as Bones,” Eiji laughed, and Sing’s chest felt a little lighter. Christmas was the only time Eiji would show emotions like that. They plan to keep the ball rolling when they arrive home. “Let’s just buy something at the usual Italian place. Max and Jess might be waiting already.”

 

Actually, Max just texted that it was a nightmare at the baggage counter because they were still waiting for Jess’ extra bag and may only be back within an hour if God was kind tonight.

 

“Ah, and I haven’t bought any gift for you guys yet…” Eiji turned pink at this. He looked up at Sing. He had been looking up at Sing in the past two years since puberty finally did him in, that slow son of a bitch. “If you don’t mind-“

 

Sing smiled. Eiji rarely finished shopping under two hours. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“The Christmas tree was humongous!” Eiji was also a fan of big words now ever since he began taking his English classes.

 

“Was that your first time?” Sing raised an eyebrow. Eiji nodded.

 

“Yep. Never really went outside to celebrate Christmas. Thanks, Sing.”

 

Sing smiled back. “It’s never too late to act like your age for once and enjoy the cold.”

 

“Now you’re making me take back what I said.”

 

It was often a period of jovial talk and guarded conversation with Eiji for the past three years since his return to New York. He reminded Sing of a Venus flytrap that would clam shut at the slightest touch. There was a certain degree of weariness in Eiji’s eyes when their discussion lingers far too long on furtive nostalgia, especially in the presence of Alex and the rest. They were always trying to smile. Nothing else beyond that.

 

They were now under the mercy of a toy store. Eiji guffawed as he put a red ball on Sing’s nose. He was thinking of buying Michael a toy helicopter for Christmas.

 

“What do you think of this one?” Eiji said as he took out a toy kunai. “Still using that Flying Dragon Fang?”

 

“Jesus, that’s like a long time ago.” He had forgotten where he stowed it now. There were a lot of things he had long kept in boxes he hasn’t reopened. “I’m already in uni. Can’t really use that shit in school.” As they walked near the counter, Sing noticed the shelves full of the familiar pink bird that seemed to hate mornings. He knew someone like that too. “Remember these? I think they also have the Japanese one on the opposite side. Oh, they have!” Sing procured the Nori2 plushie and grinned widely. “Looks like I have a gift for you too. Thanks, Eiji.”

 

Eiji pouted. “Geez, you’ve been giving me one every year.”

 

Holy crap. Sing forgot. “No shit.”

 

 “You have. You’re like a busy dad who keeps buying their kid the same thing every year.” Eiji then held his nose in the air. “You also look like it.”

 

But he had these bouts of childishness during Christmas. Sing smiled again once they went to Macy’s this time to buy Max and Jess perfume. He should have bought one when he visited Paris on an errand. One of those exclusive ones. Then again, he wouldn’t be seeing a giddy Eiji tonight.

 

He wondered if it was because of the Christmas spirit. Or maybe it’s someone else. He wished it was the former.

 

“What did we give them last year again?” Eiji asked.

 

“Dunno… I think a digital frame?” Max kept forgetting to organize his pictures on his phone so Eiji and he sorted it for him. Jess was pleased.  

 

“Reckon they’ll think badly of their present? ‘Bout us thinking they smell bad?” Eiji laughed.

 

“Nah, I think they’ll get the idea. Daddy-o keeps forgetting his perfume whenever he visits.” He found himself nearly slapping himself then. Only another person had the audacity to call Max that. He brushed it off.

 

Eiji, however, did not seem to notice and was still busy looking at the cars and the lights. Snow was no longer falling this time and Sing made sure they avoid getting their feet wet from the sleet that will come later. He looked at his phone. Max still hadn’t replied.

 

“Ok, we’re done!” Eiji beamed, taking Sing aback because he lost track of time and had forgotten they were already walking to the station. He looked at his cellphone again.

 

_Give us thirty minutes_

_Hurry the f_

“What’s wrong, Sing?” Eiji peered from his frosted glasses. Sing took out his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe it. Some of the people were also looking at him. Apparently, he forgot to take off his red nose.

 

“You sure you got everyone’s though?”

 

Eiji nodded.

 

“Even mine?” Sing teased while still looking at his phone and praying that the snow will fall again and delay shit because fuck it, he wasn’t even sure if things will go according to plan for once.

 

“You’re already wearing it,” he said.

 

Sing turned pink and put his hands in his pockets. “Geez, seriously?”

 

“Uhuh, let’s go home. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting. Reckon Cain will come this time?”

 

Cain will be playing the cool-ass donkey. “Yeah, he’ll be up for tasting your cooking finally.”

 

His phone was vibrating now. He made sure to keep it on silent as Eiji kept talking about his first encounter with Cain. “He kinda scared me at first. Actually a lot of you did.”

“Even me?”

 

“Except you,” he said.

 

“Aww shit, that sucks,” Sing said.

 

“You were shorter than me then,” Eiji pointed out. They were now stepping on the train. Eiji had been adamant on using the subway or walking or riding the bicycle when going around New York. He said he hasn’t really ridden the subway since he arrived in New York. “I couldn’t take you seriously.”

 

“How about now?” They were sitting close to each other then.

 

Eiji shook his head ruefully. “Even more.” He then tittered at this.

 

“I’m taller than you already.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Eiji said. “But your heart’s still as soft.”

 

Sing’s stomach lurched. “Not really.”

 

Eiji then proceeded to poke at his red nose. Sing turned pink as he did. “Yes it is.”

 

Sing could not reply at this. Eiji continued to look on at the people chatting amiably in the train, at the ads on the walls, at the stops, at the contents of the bags he carried; he’d smile at times and hold back his laughter as he narrated what the ladies near the exit was saying, or what the children were quarrelling about beside them, their hapless mother trying to pry them apart. He always liked taking in things with nary a hint of prejudice as he gossips about the inane.

 

He did try doing the same with his men and his classmates. It was too much work.

 

“Let’s go again next year,” Eiji said.

 

Sing looked at him, fighting the urge to wear his jubilation on his lips. His chest leapt. “You sure? It’s gonna be cold again.”

 

“I have you, don’t I? Put that massive figure of yours to good use!”

 

“It’s not my fault I grew so big!”

 

“Let’s invite the rest too next year.” Oh. “I’ll prepare the food ahead so we won’t go through this all over again.” He then pulled Sing’s shirt. Shit. It was their stop.

 

Sing couldn’t look at his phone because of the groceries in hand.

 

It was still a ten-minute walk to Eiji’s house on a good day. The snowfall, that bastard, was heavier than earlier. He now thought about his two stars of the show, stuck in traffic. Eiji sneezed.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah, I wish I bought a red nose too,” Eiji laughed. “It’s getting itchy.”

 

“Let’s hurry then.” Goddammit, Eiji was right. He really was too soft. Damn their present. He took out his scarf and put it on top of Eiji’s. He shuddered as the wind bit at his neck. Damn vampires. He then took some groceries from Eiji’s hands.

 

“Thanks, Sing.”

 

He could feel his phone vibrating as they kept walking. Eiji was keen on going home as quickly as possible.

 

“How’s big sis?” Eiji asked.

 

“Second child due this January,” Sing said. “Wants us to be godfathers.”

 

Eiji laughed. “It does suit you to be _the_ godfather.”

 

“I’m just a subordinate,” Sing corrected.

 

“Never really got to ask you how you’re doing out there.”

 

“You know, uh, same old shit. But now we’re going legitimate. That’s more of a pain in the neck because we can’t step on other businesses’ toes brashly like before. It’s boring now. I think I’m getting out of shape.” He should take up on Cain’s offer and try going to one his brothers’ boxing gym next year.

 

“You look fit though. I heard from your guys that a lot of chicks are into you. Uni must be exciting.”

 

“Dunno. Not really.” He did try dating them, but only one lasted until three dates. He couldn’t connect with any of them. Or the people in his pretentious excuse of a university much. It was like his clock ran much faster than theirs, and he knew the darkness behind the scenes. Their conglomerate was a partner after all. That was why he was even a part of it in the first place.

 

“It’s not the same, innit?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I wish you didn’t grow up too fast,” Eiji said as he rang the doorbell. They were now near their house. The rest had decided to deck even the top of the roof with fairy lights. A big and fat inflatable Santa was on the left of the garden, complete with his reindeer and elves. There were also plenty of star-like lanterns Bones pasted on the post. All of it looked garish and messy and homey that it made Sing feel a little better, despite the constant vibrating in his coat pocket.

 

By then, Sing managed to look at his phone as Kong opened the door only to close it again.

 

“It’s Eiji and Sing!” he glanced at Sing as he knocked at the door again. “Reckon you guys haven’t eaten yet. I brought food!”

 

Kong peered out the window, already decked in fake jewels and gold thread that Sing had to throw a well-aimed orange at his head to keep him from ruining the surprise.

“I’ll take it from here, Eiji,” Sing said as he rummaged through his pockets for his house keys.

 

“Hey guys, ready for our play later?” he heard one son of a bitch say just behind them at the lawn. “Oops, is that you Eiji?”

 

Sing nearly threw an orange at Max too if not for Jess and Michael also coming out of the car and her doing the honours by throwing a boot at Max’s head.

“What play?” Eiji looked on at Sing, eyes alight again just as Bones opened the door. Like Kong, he was also decked in gaudy robes of Moroccan print and silver. He was also wearing a cowl that hid his pink hair.

 

“What’s Eiji doing here? I thought you’ll be buying time so he won’t come...” Bones said looking at a fuming Sing and then at Max and Jess behind him. “Oh…” He then proceeded to close the door if not for Sing’s well-timed kick at the crack.

 

The house was a mess. They were still not finished assembling the set. “You-“

 

“Sing,” Eiji said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Christmas. No fighting.”

 

“But this was- We just- We’ve been planning this-“

 

Eiji scratched his head. “Okay, know what? Jess and I will prepare dinner while you guys finish up. Deal?”

 

“You’re still- You should stop- I mean it’s Christmas-“ Even Sing couldn’t keep himself from sputtering bullshit.

 

“Eiji’s right,” Jess said as she patted each of their heads. “As long as we make the play happen, it doesn’t matter if it’s a surprise.”

 

Sing smacked his head because apparently, everyone in the room, Jess included, was terrible at keeping secrets. Even him.

 

When Jessica clapped her hands, all of them started to work. Michael was assigned to fluff up the bed where Mary will ‘give birth’ while the rest were still busy putting the stuffed lambs and chickens and ducks in place. Sing and Kong took care of the lighting while Max fixed the speakers. Alex kept himself busy doing the supervisory work, robes filling up with the fake hay as Bones and Nadia began cleaning up. Cain also assisted Max with the music when he arrived, bringing whole roast chicken that Eiji was more than happy to make the centrepiece of their meal. They went all out with stir-fried vegetables, roast beef with Jess’ signature sauce, sweet and sour fish from Nadia and wonton soup, plus _Aglio Olio_ and basil and arugula-sprinkled pizza and tuna and eel _maki_ slathered with the sauce and Japanese mayo that Bones and the rest could not get enough of. Eiji also made special fried rice complete with shrimp and egg bits and spring onion because Sing hadn’t had rice in awhile and was keen on getting as much of his fill as possible.

 

The doorbell then rang in the midst of their meal.

 

“I’ll get it,” Eiji said just as Sing and the rest looked at each other. Sing then stood up. They had discussed of getting Michael as the angel instead. He did not think he’d come.

 

The door was open when Sing went out to the living room. He felt his throat dropping when he saw Eiji’s still back, hands still pressed on the door and the doorway. He couldn’t speak.

 

“Um…” it was the voice of Sing’s boss. He could see him wearing white. Must be dressed up already and made his complexion pastier. “I-“

 

“Have you eaten anything yet?” Eiji’s back remained still and Sing knew this was a bad idea. He should not have invited him there. It was a joke, really. He did not think he’ll come and take it seriously.

 

“No. I just came back from Shanghai and-“

 

“Ok,” Eiji opened the door wider. “There’s an extra plate for you. Please come in.”

 

He could see his boss trembling under his robes. It must be cold outside. “Thank you,” he said, his voice breaking as he covered his mouth.

 

“You’re welcome,” Eiji said. Yut Lung’s hair was tied in a bun to frame his face, rouge in his eyes. He had chosen decent robes. Even had his feathered wings on. Dammit, he really looked the part.

 

* * *

 

Sing thought it would be an awkward and awful continuation of their meal but surprisingly, things went smoothly. Eiji continued his animated rendition of the gossip he picked up during their train ride earlier. Max then gave a blow-by-blow account of how Jessica nearly socked one of the poor airport staff for not giving her any info about her missing luggage (“Her stash of porn was there, don’t tell me otherwise Jessica!”). Cain was talking about expanding his chicken business in Brooklyn next year. Only Yut Lung was quiet throughout the meal, eating his chicken daintily with rice.

 

“How’s the meal?” Eiji then said at his direction. Everyone’s chatter then dissipated as they looked at the Lee patriarch. Now that Sing noticed, there were creases under his makeup. His eyes were more sunken than he remembered. He also lost a lot of weight.

 

“It’s good,” he said.

 

Eiji grinned at this. “You’re so quiet so I thought you’re enjoying it.”

 

None of them spoke then and turned to Sing. “Thought you hated commoner food you piece of shit,” he then said to a reddening Yut Lung.

 

“Excuse me, I never said that!” He flushed. “This food is far better than the shit I eat at home.”

 

“Looks like it,” Eiji nodded, making all of them laugh.

 

“Guess we better fatten you up then,” Sing grinned.

 

And that was that.

 

The play was a success in the end. Sing would tell his friends, years later, about Yut Lung’s halo short-circuiting and nearly burning his entire head. That was how he got a haircut courtesy of Eiji. He’d also tell them how Cain was the best donkey ever. He had sunglasses on, for crying out loud! Or about Max and Jessica arguing halfway during labour about Max forgetting to pay for their electricity bill before they left. Or how Nadia made a joke about her bulging belly, a product of eating too much sheep. Or Eiji rolling on the floor with chaotic laughter when Sing revealed himself to be the babe in the manger. Or how Eiji whipped out some bourbon and making everyone drunk with him and Sing the tipsy winners (they had already put Michael to sleep then on Eiji’s bed).

 

The sky was still pretty cloudy outside with fluttering snow. Eiji had bundled up with Sing’s scarf as he waited for his drink to freeze.

 

“You know,” Eiji said then. “Shorter planned to make a play once. He wanted to play the ass. The rest will be the same. Same Joseph and Mary. Same three kings… He said he’d invite you to play baby Jesus back then because you fit the part.”

 

Sing laughed. “Wonder if he’ll say the same thing when he sees me.”

 

Eiji grinned. “He’ll definitely reconsider.”

 

“Did he cast you too?”

 

“Uhuh, said I was the shepherd boy. Makes sense back then.”

 

“True.” Sing drank his glass. “Did he cast Yut Lung as the angel too?”

 

Eiji placed his glass on the porch. “Nah. It was him. Said he was the ideal Gabriel.” He looked at his glass again. “We nearly put one during Michael’s birthday then. But you know, shit happened.” Eiji kept looking at his whiskey.

 

Sing kept drinking. He did not know how to break the silence.

 

“Ash must’ve not liked Christmas that much. Maybe that’s why we never celebrated it,” Eiji said. “Must be because no one would give him gifts, or a decent feast,” he exhaled and looked at his frosty breath. “He must be looking down in envy right now. Must be thinking of tasting Jess’ and Cain’s food.”

 

“He’s missing out on a lot.”

 

Eiji laughed. “God, being in heaven must suck. Wonder if you know, there’s a restaurant there where you can order our dishes from over here. If the food will taste exactly the same. If people there eat the same thing over and over, that would be sad.”

 

“They must, for sure. It’s heaven, for crying out loud.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

Sing looked at Eiji’s strained expression again. He took out his glasses. “Merry Christmas, Sing. Let’s do this again next year. I want to be the boy shepherd. You can quit being the baby.”

 

“Geez, shut up.” Eiji’s gift was still on top of his nose. That was why it was hard for him to breathe. Silly Sing. “Merry Christmas, Eiji.”

 

Eiji looked up at the sky again, a soft expression on his face. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Sing knew he wasn’t looking at the sky. Snow continued falling. Soon, they’ll need to come inside.

 

 **...**  

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/angeldescndnt)


End file.
